Polowanie na jednorożca
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: Godrica jest kobietą z ludu, jednakże nie tak prostą i głupią, jak wszyscy uparli się sądzić. Salazar to siostra króla Arthura posiadająca dość specyficzne podejście do życia i relacji międzyludzkich. Jakim cudem drogi tych dwóch kobiet skrzyżowały się i co ma do tego wszystkiego jednorożec?
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł:** Polowanie na jednorożca

**Autor:** Ja, czyli Fantasmagoria.

**Beta:** Niestety brak jak na razie.

**Pairing:** Tekst ten jest z pairingu Salric. Popełniłam wielką zbrodnię (zdaniem angi i jakiejś tam części mnie) i sfeminizowałam postacie obu wielkich, kochanych przeze mnie Założycieli. Imiona nie zostały zmienione znacznie, gdyż Godric stał się Godricą, natomiast Salazar jest Salazar - nie Salazarą, bo jak widzę gdzieś tak odmienione imię Slytherina dostaję tiku nerwowego w prawym oku i wchodzę w morderczy nastrój ;)

Ostrzeżenia: Feminizacja postaci, młodzi Założyciele, Helga jest Helmundem. Tylko Rowenie nic drastycznego nie planuję zrobić. Kazali mi też ostrzec, że to będzie AU. Co jeszcze... Występuje król Arthur, rycerze Okrągłego Stołu i inne takie :P Oraz jednorożec, oczywiście. Mogę też ostrzec, że czasem będzie występował absurdalny wręcz humor.

Od autora: Pisane z okazji Dnia Yuri. Miało być miniaturą, a wyszło, jak wyszło. Do głównego wątku wepchnęło mi się na chama kilka pobocznych i nie dadzą mi spokoju dopóki ich tam nie umieszczę, dlatego podzieliłam to na siedem części (średnio każda mająca 3 strony worda), ale w efekcie może ich wyjść mniej lub więcej (choć mam nadzieję, że nie), gdyż na razie jest to siedem części, natomiast jeśli te poboczne się uprą być całymi rozdziałami, to co ja poradzę xD.

Jest tutaj publikowane bo... cóż, to kasssumi i Fia zmotywowały mnie, żebym się nie poddawała i to pisała. I dlatego to im dedykuję to, a co :P. Więc w razie czego ich wina, rozumiecie :P. Na ogół nie pisuję yuri, toteż jest to poniekąd eksperyment. Jak wyszło? Nie wiem, sami oceńcie ;)

Dedykuję kasssumi oraz Fii ;*

* * *

**Polowanie na jednorożca**

Obudziła się, czując na twarzy ciepłe promienie wschodzącego nieśmiało słońca. Przeciągnęła się z westchnieniem po czym przewróciła się na drugi bok, chcąc kontynuować swój piękny sen. Zanim jednak znów beztrosko oddała się ramionom Morfeusza, przypomniała sobie o zadaniu, które miała dzisiaj wykonać. Poderwała się jak oparzona z posłania, na wpółprzytomnie szukając ubrań. Znalazłszy w końcu jakieś w miarę czyste ciuchy, pośpiesznie wciągnęła je na siebie i wybiegła z małej chatki, w której mieszkała. Po chwili zawróciła i – klnąc pod nosem – przypasała miecz i po krótkim namyśle zabrała ze sobą również prymitywną kuszę.

Kto wie, co może się przydać przy polowaniu na jednorożca – pomyślała, patrząc na leżącą na drugim posłaniu staruszkę. Gdyby nie to, że co jakiś czas kobietą wstrząsały dreszcze, można byłoby ją wziąć za martwą – szara skóra, bladosine usta, mętne, otwarte szeroko oczy i klatka piersiowa, która unosiła się tak nieznacznie, że łatwo było to przegapić.

Godrica wiedziała, że zabicie jednorożca to okropna zbrodnia – nie tylko dlatego, że te stworzenia były pod osobistą protekcją królowej, ale również magia żądała swej ceny – i zapewne zapłaci za to słono, niemniej jednak nie miała wyboru. Tylko krew tego stworzenia mogła ocalić jej matkę przed śmiercią.

– No już, już, chodź malutki... – wyszeptała, podchodząc spokojnym krokiem do śnieżnobiałego jednorożca patrzącego na nią uważnym, nieufnym spojrzeniem. – Nic ci nie zrobię, chcę cię tylko pogłaskać... – powiedziała, nadal się zbliżając wolno i cicho.

Jednakże widocznie miecz i kusza przypięte do jej pasa nie przekonywały stworzenia, które zarżało niespokojnie i odgalopowało paręnaście metrów dalej, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Godrica przeklęła siarczyście, zatrzymując się i opierając dłonie o uda. Niech no ona dorwie tego idiotę, który stwierdził, że jednorożce bardziej ufają kobietom. Goniła za stworzeniem już od ponad pięciu godzin i za każdym razem, gdy była tuż tuż, gdy wystarczyłby jeszcze krok, by jedynie wyciągnąć szybko miecz i zadać proste cięcie jednorożec uciekał. Prawda, mogła użyć kuszy i byłoby po kłopocie, jednakże nie ufała w swoje zdolności strzeleckie na tyle, by podejmować ryzyko niecelnego strzału. W efekcie stworzenie uciekłoby na dobre, a ona miałaby nie lada problem ze znalezieniem kolejnego – nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie miała czasu, który mogłaby zmarnować na kolejne poszukiwania. Jej matce nie pozostało zbyt wiele dni życia, a już tego skubańca szukała przeszło dwa tygodnie! Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na powtarzanie tego wszystkiego od nowa.

– Och, niemądre stworzonko... – powiedziała z dobrotliwym uśmiechem, ponownie ruszając w tę niby-pogoń za jednorożcem. – Gdybym chciała cię zabić, mogłabym to zrobić już dawno, wiesz o tym... – powiedziała melodyjnym tonem po czym przeszła jeszcze parę kroków w jego stronę.

Stworzenie wydało z siebie dziwny dźwięk, o którym Godrica już czytała i oznaczał on ostrzeżenie. Zatrzymała się raptownie i podniosła dłonie do góry w geście kapitulacji.

– Naprawdę nic ci nie zrobię... – zapewniła jednorożca, patrząc mu wprost w srebrne ślepia. Kłamstwo źle smakowało na języku, ledwo powstrzymała się przed splunięciem. Wiedziała, że nawet wtedy ten cierpko-gorzki posmak nie zniknie, a jedynie stworzenie mogłoby stać się jeszcze bardziej nieufne.

Godrica nienawidziła kłamać, to zawsze podwajało jej wyrzuty sumienia. Nie mówiąc o tym, że zawsze miała po nim fizyczne objawy choroby – gorączkę i mdłości. Matka śmiała się z niej za każdym razem, chociaż zawsze też powtarzała, iż to akurat dobra przypadłość.

Matka... – słowo odbiło się echem w jej głowie i poczuła ucisk w piersi, gdy przypomniała sobie, jak niewiele brakuje, by ją straciła. Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, gdy jednorożec ponownie od niej uciekł. Starała się uspokoić, jednakże po chwili zrozumiała, że to bezsensu, już przekroczyła swój limit cierpliwości.

Posyłając stworzeniu krzywe stworzenie, oparła kuszę o ziemię i naciągnęła ją. Jednorożec szybko zorientował co się dzieje i salwował się ucieczką. Godrica zaklęła i pośpiesznie wycelowała kuszą, naciskając spust.

Nie trafiła.

Godrica zaklęła ponownie, jednakże nie poddawała się, ponownie naciągając cięciwę korbką i celując w stworzenie. Zanim jednak ponownie zwolniła bełt, pole widzenia przysłoniła jej grupka postaci jadących na koniach. Godrica poczuła zimny strach wkradający się jej do serca, gdy rozpoznała chorągiew z godłem królewskim trzymana przez jeźdźca będącego na przedzie grupy.

Naprędce zabezpieczyła kuszę i przypięła ją do pasa, upewniając się także, czy jej miecz jest bezpiecznie schowany i nie widać go spod poły peleryny. Stanęła wyprostowana i czekała z udawanym spokojem, aż postacie się zbliżą. Nie zdążyłaby uciec, a poza tym gdyby to zrobiła na pewno od razu zabraliby ją do lochów bez żadnych pytań i możliwości tłumaczeń, logicznie zakładając iż ma coś na sumieniu. Godrica miała już swoje przejścia z patrolami królewskimi i wiedziała, jak się zachowywać, by uciec od kary lub przynajmniej maksymalnie ją złagodzić.

Tylko, że to nie był patrol. Godrica prędko to zrozumiała, gdy tylko zauważyła, że w centralnej części grupy znajdują się pięknie odziane kobiety. Z przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę, iż jednym z jeźdźców była sama królowa! Przełknęła ślinę, jednakże postanowiła zachować zimną krew i nie tchórzyć, żeby nie pogorszyć swojego położenia. Przecież królowa Guinevere prawie na pewno ją skaże, jeśli tylko będzie miała choć cień podejrzenia w stosunku do niej. Nie była byle rycerzem z królewskiej straży, którego prosto można było oszukać, chociażby powołując się na swoje kobiece wdzięki. Guinevere sama była kobietą, więc taka manipulacja nie wchodziła w grę, a dodatkowo nie była głupia, co również utrudniało sprawę. Zwłaszcza, jeśli towarzyszyła jej siostra króla, o której wiele się słyszało, choć tak naprawdę niewiele wiedziało. Jednakże pewnym było, że często wyrusza na przejażdżki z królową i jej dworkami – gdyż o tym, co się czasem na owych przejażdżkach działo krążyło wiele opowieści, w których Salazar zawsze była obecna. Zazwyczaj jako osoba, która upodobała sobie utrudniać lub nawet niszczyć zwykłym ludziom życie.

– Co tutaj robisz, moja droga? – zapytała serdecznie królowa, zatrzymując śnieżnobiałego konia zaledwie metr od niej. Oceniające, kalkulujące spojrzenie ciemnych oczu Guinevere jednakże równoważyło słodycz jej głosu. – Po stroju wnioskuję, że raczej się nie zgubiłaś i dokładnie wiesz gdzie się znajdujesz – dodała królowa, odbierając Godrice wymówkę, której właśnie miała użyć. – Jednakże chcę wiedzieć, co zamierzałaś zrobić przebywając nielegalnie na królewskiej części lasu?

To było coś, o czym Godrica wcześniej nie myślała. Strach o matkę był tak silny, że kobieta nawet nie miała planu awaryjnego, ani też nie przygotowała wcześniej żadnej wymówki. Mimo że powinna przewidzieć, iż jeśli ją złapią pierwsze pytanie będzie właśnie takie...

– Ja, em... – zaczęła, przeklinając w duchu to, jak niepewnie i strachliwie zabrzmiał jej głos. – Mieszkam tuż przy skraju lasu i poszłam na spacer... – wymyśliła naprędce, wewnętrznie krzywiąc się na to, na jak głupią osobę wyjdzie. –... i najwidoczniej zaszłam za daleko, proszę mi wybaczyć, Wasza Królewska Mość – powiedziała, kłaniając się uniżenie i zostając z pochyloną w szacunku głową.

Podniosła ją jednak nieznacznie, gdy usłyszała zdławiony śmiech. Jednakże twarz królowej nie wyrażała rozbawienia i była odwrócona do niej bokiem, gdyż patrzyła na postać, która siedziała na karym koniu tuż obok niej. Godrica nie była w stanie stwierdzić, jakiej płci jest ten jeździec, gdyż miał on na sobie ciemnozieloną pelerynę z kapturem, szczelnie okrywającą całą postać.

Długo się zastanawiać nad tym nie musiała, gdyż spod poły peleryny wysunęła się dłoń o długich, szczupłych palcach, która nieśpiesznie zsunęła kaptur. Godrice objawiła się najdziwniejszej urody kobieta, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Wydawała się niemal całkowicie pozbawiona koloru przez matkę naturę. Miała długie, śnieżnobiałe, kręcone włosy, jasna cera i blade, wąskie usta. Jedynie jej oczy w kształcie migdałów były zielone - niemniej jednak w tak jasnym odcieniu, jak owoce agrestu lub białych winogron. W zestawieniu z czarnymi źrenicami wydały się Godrice raczej przerażające ale też zdecydowanie interesujące, gdyż jakoś tak pasowały do całego jej specyficznego wyglądu i arystokratycznych rysów twarzy.

– Zawsze zabierasz na spacer miecz i kuszę? – spytała kobieta melodyjnym głosem.

Cholera, czyli jednak ktoś zauważył... - zaklęła w myślach Godrica, nie wychodząc jednak z roli głupiej dziewczyny z domu przy lesie.

– Och, wie pani, jakie to niebezpieczne czasy są... – odpowiedziała słodkim tonem. –... strach chodzić nieuzbrojonym po lesie, kiedy wszędzie są rabusie...

Jeden z rycerzy trzasnął ją w mocno w głowę. Godrica stłumiła złość, chociaż popatrzyła na niego z niezrozumieniem.

– Zważ do kogo mówisz! To Salazar, siostra miłościwie nam panującego króla! – powiedział, patrząc na nią z pogardą. – Masz używać tytułu „wasza wysokość", a nie nazywać ją „panią"!

– Spokój, Galahadzie – odezwała się królowa. – Salazar tak rzadko wychodzi z zamku, że nic dziwnego iż pospolici ludzie jej nie rozpoznają.

– A już zwłaszcza dzikuski w spodniach i z kuszami – powiedziała z odrazą jedna z dam dworu. Reszta towarzyszek królowej roześmiała się nieprzyjemnie, patrząc na Godricę z pogardą.

Godrica zacisnęła zęby i jeszcze bardziej się wyprostowała. Nie mogła dać się sprowokować tym paniusiom, które mając wszystko podstawione pod nos nie rozumiały problemów zwykłych obywateli. Nie zamierzała ich bynajmniej oświecać, ani biadolić nad losem pospolitych ludzi.

– Przepraszam, Wasza Wysokość – powiedziała Godrica do Salazar, skłaniając głowę w pełnym pokory geście, chociaż w środku gniew burzył jej krew. – Nie chciałam waszej wysokości urazić, proszę mi wybaczyć moje prostactwo.

Salazar jedynie patrzyła na nią nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem.

– Dobrze – odezwała się królowa po chwili, jakby właśnie podjęła jakąś ważną decyzję - i zapewne tak właśnie było. – Jestem już dzisiaj zmęczona, więc uznajmy to wszystko rzeczywiście za twoją nieuwagę… – postanowiła Guinevere, nie patrząc nawet na Godricę. –… jednakże jeszcze jedna taka nieuwaga, a spędzisz trochę czasu z naszymi sympatycznymi szczurami w lochach – dodała z mocą. – Gawaine, zabierz jej kuszę i miecz – rozkazała jednemu z rycerzy. – Gdy to zrobisz, odprowadzisz naszą spacerowiczkę na skraj lasu.

Godrica poczuła, jak gniew rośnie w niej jeszcze bardziej. Na czubkach palców czuła zbierającą się moc i jedynie siłą powstrzymała ją od wydostania się i zaatakowania rycerza, który bezceremonialnie pozbawił ją zarówno kuszy, jak i miecza. Nie wiedziała teraz, jak sobie poradzi z głupim polowaniem na wiewiórkę, nie mówiąc już o zasadzkach na jednorożce...


	2. Chapter 2

Gdy Guinevere przy śniadaniu oświadczyła, że wybiera się w południe na przejażdżkę do lasu Salazar nie miała ochoty jej towarzyszyć. Chciała poświęcić dzień na prowadzenie badań nad roślinami, które Helmund przywiózł ze swej ostatniej podróży na wschód Europy. Niestety, nie mogła wykpić się takim argumentem - jej przyjaciel udał się tam nielegalnie i dodatkowo za pomocą magii, co również nie działało na ich korzyść. Może i jej brat był liberalnie nastawiony w kwestii czarodziei i czarownic oraz ogólnie magii, jednakże wpadał we wściekłość, gdy czegoś w niej nie rozumiał - czyli w większości przypadków. Dodatkowo mógł zechcieć wykorzystać tę sztukę do walki ze swymi przeciwnikami - a to oznaczałoby śmierć bardzo wielu czarodziei, gdyż te nieliczne przypadki z historii magii, które mówiły o wtrącaniu się magów do mugolskich bitew opowiadały o tym, że wpierw ginęli wszyscy posiadający magię. Nastąpiłoby mimowolne wytępienie całego ich rodzaju, a tego w żadnym wypadku Salazar nie chciała.

Do zmiany decyzji w kwestii wyjazdu nakłonił ją Arthur, który obiecał jej, że jeśli nie pojedzie, wyznaczy ją jako osobę nadzorującą służbę, która akurat w ten dzień miała sprawdzać stan królewskich spiżarni. W obliczu takiej groźby, Salazar nie mogła odmówić bratowej.

Dlatego tuż po śniadaniu zaczęła przygotowania do podróży.

Najpierw poszła do stajni, by osobiście zająć się swoim pięknym, czarnym ogierem - Amaranthem. Nie lubiła, gdy musiała oddać konia pod opiekę stajennych, na których niekompetencję narzekała przy każdej okazji. Z jej rozkazu w przeciągu roku wyrzucali z pracy co najmniej dwudziestu młodzieńców pracujących przy koniach. Tak naprawdę, wcale nie chodziło o ich brak umiejętności, a o przywiązanie Salazar do zwierzęcia, jednakże prędzej z własnej woli zażyłaby cyjanek, niż się do tego przyznała. Kiedy już wyczyściła i osiodłała Amarantha, wróciła do zamku i wydała odpowiednie rozkazy służbie, która pośpiesznie przygotowała dla niej kąpiel i ubiór, który musiał być tyleż praktyczny, co i wytworny. Ostatecznie i tak zarzucała na to wszystko pelerynę, żeby uchronić się przed słońcem, ale… zawsze mogło się przydarzyć coś, co kazałoby jej ją zrzucić, a wtedy należało wyglądać przyzwoicie.

W południe spokojnie czekała, aż królowa skończy wydawać rozporządzenia i czynić ostatnie przygotowania do drogi. Guinevere była strasznie niezorganizowaną kobietą, jednakże siostra króla na jej szczęście zawsze cechowała się cierpliwością. W efekcie wyruszyły ponad godzinę później od planowanego czasu wyjazdu. Kobiety postanowiły zrezygnować z objazdu całego lasu i ograniczyć się jedynie do wschodniej jego części. Co odpowiadało Salazar, gdyż cały teren wschodni i kawałek północy był odgrodzony od reszty na użytek wyłącznie królewski, więc żaden wieśniak nie stanie im na drodze, by ponarzekać na swoje ciężkie życie i błagać o jałmużnę. Nie znosiła takich sytuacji - mają przecież możliwość zgłoszenia petycji bezpośrednio do króla, po co jeszcze zanudzali ją i Gwen swoim życiem?

Podróż okazała się tak nudna, jak przewidywała Salazar. Także nieco irytująca, gdyż poza nią i Guinevere jechała chyba z połowa żeńskiej części dworu. Nie licząc służek i rycerzy, których w sumie było drugie tyle. Służki i rycerze nie drażnili tak bardzo, jako że raczej się nie odzywali, natomiast nieustannie trajkoczące o byle czym dworki powodowały, iż czuła tępe pulsowanie w skroni, zwiastujące zbliżającą się migrenę; zawsze była uczulona na głupotę. A akurat towarzyszki królowej miały jej w nadmiarze. Nie wiedziała czemu Guinevere, która w końcu była inteligentna, tak często spędzała z nimi swój wolny czas. Jej zdaniem, królowej mogło to tylko zaszkodzić.

Amaranth stępował wolno, co jakiś czas parskając z irytacją i posyłając właścicielce pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Salazar klepała go wtedy po pysku, mrucząc mu na ucho, że również wolałaby pogalopować, najlepiej z daleka od nich. Koń najwyraźniej jej nie wierzył, gdyż w odpowiedzi jedynie kręcił łbem, posłusznie posuwając się naprzód i nie zaszczycając nawet spojrzeniem białej klaczy Guinevere, Anais, która usilnie starała się zwrócić jego uwagę już od kilku godzin.

- Powinniśmy już wracać, Wasza Królewska Mość - odezwał się jeden z rycerzy, Lancelot. - Niebawem zacznie zachodzić słońce i lepiej żebyśmy byli w zamku zanim całkowicie zgaśnie.

Guinevere kiwnęła głową, posyłając mu promienny uśmiech. Salazar wywróciła oczami, bo doprawdy... Nawet lubiła Lancelota, był dość bystry, a w dodatku był wychowankiem jej Mistrzyni - Nimueh. Ciekawa była, czy ta powiedziała mu już, że tak właściwie jest jej synem, a nie jedynie przypadkowo znalezionym dzieckiem… i że nie jest magiem tylko dlatego, że Mistrzyni stale kontroluje, by jego moc się nie ujawniła. Sądząc po tym, że nie wygląda, jakby zwariował, chyba jednak nie. A szkoda. Chyba nadszedł już czas, by mu o tym powiedzieć? Czasami zastanawiała się, czy Nimueh kiedykolwiek to zrobi. I czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby to ona, jako siostra króla mu to powiedziała i zapewniła, że z tego powodu Arthur wcale go nie wyrzuci ze swej świty, bo mu na to nie pozwoli.

- Dobrze, ale jedźmy inną drogą, niż przyjechaliśmy - zarządziła królowa, unosząc palec, gdy Lancelot chciał zaprotestować. - Nadkładamy tylko cztery mile*, a może nawet nam się uda zobaczyć jednorożca!

No tak, Salazar mogła się domyślić, że przejażdżka nie oznaczała tak do końca przejażdżki. Guinevere rozwinęła w sobie wręcz niezdrowe zamiłowanie do jednorożców, odkąd pierwszego z nich ujrzała pięć lat temu w tutejszym lesie. Od tamtej pory uparła się, że będzie systematycznie wyruszać na poszukiwania stworzenia, jednakże po jakimś czasie Arthur zabronił jej tych eskapad, irytując się już nieco na tą nową obsesję swej żony. I przez parę miesięcy rzeczywiście wydawało się, że Gwen porzuciła marzenia o pogłaskaniu jednorożca, jednakże Salazar miała pewne podejrzenia, iż wcale się tak nie stało. Bardzo dobrze znała królową i wiedziała, że ta tak szybko nie odpuści tylko dlatego że Arthur poprosił czy tam nawet zakazał. Dzisiaj okazało się, że ma rację i tylko zastanawiała się ile z przejażdżek Guinevere było tak naprawdę przykrywką dla poszukiwań. Pewnie zdecydowana większość - tłumaczyłoby to też zabieranie ze sobą tak wielu dworek i służek koniecznie płci żeńskiej, gdyż legenda głosiła iż jednorożce bardziej ufają kobietom niż mężczyznom. Salazar uważała, że jeśli jest w tym ziarno prawdy, stworzenia są naprawdę bardzo mądre.

Zaczęła się żmudna droga powrotem, zapowiadająca się równie nudnawo. Jakież więc było zdziwienie Salazar, gdy w oddali ujrzała srebrną plamkę, która zdawała się przemieszczać. Otwarła usta, żeby zwrócić czyjąś uwagę, iż może to być jednorożec, jednakże nie tylko ona ją zauważyła - Gwen dostała tego dziwnego, nieco przerażającego błysku w oczach i od razu zakrzyknęła, że ruszają w tamtą stronę. Lancelot westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, ale zawrócił konia we wskazanym kierunku i nakazał reszcie, by uspokoiła konie na tyle, by wydawały jak najcichsze dźwięki. Na to polecenie Amaranth jedynie zastrzygł uszami i spojrzał z wyższością na konia Lancelota, Antherosa, po czym zaczął stąpać niemalże bezgłośnie, pomimo okutych podkowami kopyt. Salazar uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i rzuciła niewerbalne zaklęcie, które powodowało, że większość koni posuwała się naprzód prawie bezszelestnie. Oczywiście, mogłaby je całkowicie wygłuszyć a nawet sprawić, że byliby niewidzialni, jednakże było to zbyt niebezpieczne, by tego próbować. Królowa co prawda domyślała się, że jej przyjaciółka posiada takie zdolności, jednakże nigdy nie poruszała tego tematu, nawet nie wypytywała jej o to, czy to prawda. Po prostu wybrała o tym nie myśleć, za co Salazar była jej niejako wdzięczna. Skoro ktoś bał się magii lepiej było nie uświadamiać go, że osoba z którą jest w bliskich relacjach się nią posługuje.

Już były jedynie sto, może sto dwadzieścia stóp od jednorożca, gdy ten nagle stanął dęba i uciekł. Guinevere zasyczała wściekle, zatrzymując konia. Widać było, że ledwo powstrzymywała się przed wyzywaniem na bogu ducha winnych ludzi. Jedynie jej królewskie wychowanie na to nie pozwoliło. Dworki zaczęły szeptać między sobą z rozgorączkowaniem, nikt nie wiedział co się stało, dlaczego jednorożec uciekł akurat teraz i czym się zdradzili, że je zauważył. Salazar rozejrzała się po niewielkiej polanie i dostrzegła postać stojącą jakieś siedemdziesiąt stóp od nich, która opierała się o kuszę. Rzeczywiście, w trawie nieopodal miejsca, w którym stał jednorożec wbity był bełt, słabo widoczny, gdyż wbił się naprawdę głęboko w ziemię. Była przekonana, że gdyby postać wzięła poprawkę na wiatr zabiłaby stworzenie na miejscu. Jednakże kto normalny chciałby zabić jednorożca? Salazar zmarszczyła czoło i poczuła rosnącą w niej ciekawość.

- Guinevere, tam ktoś stoi - powiedziała, wskazując bladą dłonią na postać stojącą kawałek od nich. Królowa bezwiednie zwróciła w tamtą stronę wzrok i zmrużyła oczy, dostrzegając niewyraźną z tej odległości figurę.

- Jest w królewskiej części lasu - powiedziała gniewnym tonem Gwen, spinając konia. - Idziemy zobaczyć, kto to i co tu robi - zarządziła, kierując całą grupę w stronę postaci.

Salazar wiedziała, że zmęczona podróżą i rozdrażniona niepowodzeniem Guinevere może stać się wredną, złą osobą, więc również spięła Amarantha i czym prędzej dogoniła Gwen.

- Tylko się nie wyzłośliwiaj, bo potem jęczysz, że wśród ludu krążą plotki o twej "mrocznej stronie" - przestrzegła ją, zrównując z nią konia. - A ja po ostatnim razie mam już dość i jeśli usłyszę choć słowo na ten temat, zmuszę Arthura by cię zamknął w wieży na jakiś czas.

Królowa w odpowiedzi jedynie zmroziła ją spojrzeniem i zapatrzyła się przed siebie. Salazar widziała, jak głęboko oddycha i uśmiechnęła się lekko, chociaż królowa nie mogła tego widzieć przez kaptur, który zakrywał jej całą twarz.

Po chwili już stanęły przed ową osobą i Salazar odwróciła głowę od Guinevere, by zobaczyć kto pomimo zakazu wchodził na królewską część lasu, a w dodatku polował na jednorożce. Ze zdziwieniem przyjęła fakt tego, iż była to kobieta.

W dodatku urodziwa - pomyślała Salazar, wpatrując się w nią z zafascynowaniem. Guinevere zaczęła z nią rozmawiać, jednakże siostra króla nie słuchała jej słów, całkowicie poświęcając swą uwagę na obserwowanie postaci stojącej przed nimi. Kobieta miała ognistorude włosy splecione w warkocz sięgający jej aż do pośladków. Duże, głęboko osadzone oczy w kolorze soczystej zieleni zdecydowanie przyciągały uwagę; bynajmniej salazarową. Jej usta były malinowej barwy, pełne i z nieco uniesionymi do góry kącikami mimo tego, iż aktualnie nie wyglądała na rozbawioną. Skórę miała opaloną na jasny brąz, na twarzy błąkało się kilka piegów, a ręce zdobiło całkiem sporo pieprzyków. Ubrana była bardzo praktycznie, w lniane spodnie, takąż samą koszulę i skórzaną kamizelkę, chyba nawet męską. Na to niedbale zarzucona była czerwona, długa do łydek peleryna. Była wysoka i szczupła, choć nie tak bardzo jak Salazar, gdyż kobieta była ładnie umięśniona, co widać było nawet przez ubrania, a siostra króla nigdy nie dbała szczególnie o to, by jakiekolwiek mięśnie posiadać.

- Spacerek, jasne - usłyszała obok siebie mruknięcie Galahada i mimowolnie zwróciła na niego swą uwagę. Chwilę zajęło jej pozbieranie myśli i roześmiała się, gdy dotarła do niej tocząca się właśnie rozmowa. Postanowiła się do niej włączyć, więc ściągnęła kaptur z głowy i spojrzała wprost w oczy kobiety, która odwzajemniła się jej równie niezłomnym spojrzeniem.

- Zawsze zabierasz ze sobą na spacer miecz i kuszę? - zapytała, dopiero poniewczasie orientując się, że użyła swojego uwodzicielskiego tonu.

Spojrzała przelotnie na Gwen, która oczywiście zauważyła to i ewidentnie walczyła z szerokim uśmiechem. No to się teraz nasłucha, jak tylko wrócą do zamku…

Kobieta okazała się być nie tylko ładna, ale również dość zadziorna, gdyż odpowiedziała jej z taką słodyczą, że od razu wiadomym było, iż najchętniej by ją otruła.

Och, próbowała ukryć broń i myślała, że nikt jej nie zauważy - uświadomiła sobie Salazar, jednakże wiedziała, iż nadzieje dziewczyny były płonne, gdyż skoro ona zauważyła broń, to rycerze tym bardziej.

Usłyszała tępy odgłos i spojrzała na Galahada z naganą, widząc że ten trzasnął dziewczynę dłonią za jej impertynencję, i zaczął jej tłumaczyć kim Salazar jest. Miała ochotę wywrócić na to oczami, ale jedynie siedziała spokojnie, obserwując kobietę. Zamrugała parę razy, gdy w powietrzu obok rudej zabłysnęło coś, co bardzo przypominało moc magiczną. Czyżby trafiły na czarownicę? Salazar spojrzała na nią z zupełnie innej perspektywy próbując wyłapać jakieś ślady obcej magicznej energii, która powinna unosić się w powietrzu, jeśli tamta rzeczywiście była magiem. Jednakże czuła jedynie magię swoją i przytłumioną, Lancelota. Miała ochotę zagłębić się w umysł dziewczyny, jednak wiedziała, że teraz tego zrobić nie może, gdyż legilimencja pochłaniała za dużo czasu i energii. A nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby tak nagle zemdlała. Zaczęłby się pytania, podejrzenia i Arthur, który zmartwiony wyglądał jak stratowany przez konia kot. Zdecydowanie nie miała na to ochoty.

Skrzywiła się nieznacznie słysząc przytyk Amelii, jednej z dworek, oczywiście pochodzącej z tej najgłupszej części. Widziała, iż uwaga zirytowała kobietę, jednakże ta jedynie zacisnęła usta i przeprosiła ją za swe zachowanie. Salazar jedynie na nią patrzyła, ponownie zamyślając się. Zdecydowanie miała silny charakter i nie lubiła się uginać przed czyjąś wolą, jednakże była też na tyle mądra by wiedzieć, że z niektórymi nie wygra. Salazar poczuła irracjonalną chęć, by poznać ją lepiej.

Więc kiedy Guinevere postanowiła pokrzyżować właśnie tworzący się w salazarowej głowie plan, który miał wiele wspólnego z rozmowami w zamkowych lochach, gdy ta się już w nich znajdzie i podjęła decyzję o ułaskawieniu kobiety, Salazar zrobiła to, co zrobiłaby na jej miejscu każda kobieta. Uległa kaprysowi.

Cicho pstryknęła palcami, sprawiając że broszka do tej pory trzymająca jej pelerynę pojawiła się na pelerynie kobiety, którą właśnie Gawaine pozbawiał broni. Salazar spięła swą pelerynę transmutowaną pośpiesznie z pierścienia broszką i przeczyszczając delikatnie gardło wykrzyknęła:

- Moja broszka! - po czym wskazała na dziewczynę przed nimi, która momentalnie spojrzała na nią z niezrozumieniem odbijającym się w zielonych oczach. Odpinający właśnie kobiecie pas Gawaine znieruchomiał, po czym wyprostował się i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na siostrę króla. I mimo tego iż Salazar naprawdę wolałaby nadal patrzyć w te zachwycająco zielone oczy kobiety, zmusiła się by odgrywać dalej swoją rolę, więc spojrzała z oburzeniem na Gwen. - Pamiętasz, mówiłam ci tydzień temu, że chyba ją zgubiłam, bo nie przypuszczałam, że ktoś mógłby się włamać do naszego zamku… - powiedziała, wpatrując się w oczy bratowej i naprędce tworząc w jej umyśle fałszywe wspomnienie takiego zdarzenia. Dawno już nie była tak wdzięczna Nimueh za nauczenie jej legilimencji. - … ale teraz ona ją ma, zobacz!

I ponownie wskazała na kobietę przed nimi, która spojrzała na nią ze strachem, a potem zaczęła protestować, spojrzała na zupełnie nieznaną jej broszkę aktualnie spinającą czerwoną pelerynę i zaczęła prosić, by uwierzyli, że nie ukradła tego przedmiotu. Oczywiście wszystko na nic, gdyż rycerze natychmiast ją pochwycili i skrępowali nie zwracając uwagi na jej tłumaczenia. Salazar uśmiechnęła się kątem ust i ten moment właśnie wybrała sobie kobieta, by na nią spojrzeć. W jej oczach tlił się sprawiedliwy gniew i coś, co zbyt przypomniało nienawiść, aby Salazar mogła długo w nie patrzeć, więc odwróciła wzrok, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Porozmawia sobie z nią później, na spokojnie, gdy już nie będzie innych ludzi.


End file.
